


The Colour of Lee Taeyong

by kihyuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A lot of chapters, Fluff, M/M, Short Chapters, blind!yuta, except taeyong in this is pretty much nameless, hopefully it goes far, i dont know where this is going, i'll try make it, im sorry, im sorry yuta bb i love u, its really rushed, so that there are, taeyong is nameless in the first chapter, to make up for it, yuta cries a lot in this and i hate it, yuta is blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuta/pseuds/kihyuta
Summary: Why see colours if you can feel them instead?





	1. Colour

The darkness, it was beautiful. Almost a peaceful quiet, with an eerie feel. It crept and lurked around the corners, before enveloping you and wrapping its being around yourself.

That’s how Yuta lived.

In the darkness, quietly yet peacefully. There was no bright sun, or inviting colours, only the darkness welcomed him with opened arms.  
Colours weren’t any kind to him either. They played no part in his life, yet he was always intrigued by them. He questioned colours, interrogating them almost, he wanted to feel them. What were they like, how did they act, he wanted to know. He needed to know. It was almost as if he were in the dark.  
  
Yuta didn’t know what the romantic feel of red roses was like, or the bright feeling that came with the warm sun. He didn’t know of the calming sensation that came with the soft blue of the sea, nor the fresh vibe that wafted off of nature’s greenery. He didn’t know.

  
Coming from Japan, people would’ve thought he had known the soft, subtle pink that the cherry blossoms displayed, but he didn’t. He knew that they were soft, delicate flowers, but the colour to him was unknown. He could make out their shape, and the feeling against his fingers were like powder, giving off a fluffy yet coarse touch against his fingers, yet they were still foreign to him.  
Everything was foreign to him. He was like a small child, lost in a sea of people in an unknown place, that’s how he felt. He didn’t know of a place to call home, he really was lost. He knew of his nationality, that he came from the beautiful country of Japan, but could he call a place he had no such memory of home?

  
The bench he was sitting on, it was hard and had a smooth and rigid texture. It was cool to the touch, and left a tingling sensation at the ends of your fingertips when caressed lightly. They were rectangular in shape, and had small indentations on the planks, yet he still didn’t know what they looked like. Did they display a colour of warmth? Or were they a colour that was cool and gave a chilly feeling? He didn’t know, he never would.

  
“You have such beautiful eyes,”

  
Yuta jumped at the rough voice, his skin becoming cold at the shock. How was he to reply? He didn’t know what his eyes looked like, they too were foreign to him. Just like everything else.  
“I don’t know what my eyes look like…”

  
His voice trailed off, quietly dancing away from him ever so slowly. He could feel the presence of another to his right. He felt the weight on the other side of the bench, the wooden planks dipping slightly as he could feel other approaching closer. Yuta felt his hand being gripped by another, their slender, bony finger gripping his tightly. The warmth that came off their touch was more welcoming than the darkness had ever been. He felt a wave of peacefulness wash over him, his body relaxing into the now uncomfortable wooden bench.

  
“What do you think the colour blue looks like?”

  
The voice was calming, soothing like a thick honey drink given to one that is ill. What did the colour blue look like…? What would it feel like? He didn’t know. He would never know.

  
“I…I don’t know,”

  
He felt the others hand grip a little tighter around his own, courage and bravery coursing through his veins. He could feel the colour.

  
“It’s cold. Blue is cold. It’s the colour that can give off multiple feelings, like sadness, but it can be calming as well…”

  
Yuta hadn’t even realised he’d been speaking until he felt a hand wipe away the warm tears escaping the corners of his eyes, slowly cupping his face as he silently sobbed.

  
“So, then what about the colour red?”

  
The voice questioned in a soft yet challenging tone, almost as if it were to reassure him but let him run the race he was about to begin. Yuta thought about it, the colour red. It sounded rough, but loving at the same time. Red sounded a colour with a million explanations, but you would mainly stick to a few.

  
“Red is… red is loving. It’s passionate, it holds emotion and is a lustful colour that mixes well with others. Red can also show the feeling of anger, it can be the colour of hatred, and it holds warmth, like a blanket that you wrap around yourself in winter…”

  
By now, Yuta could feel the sleeves of his shirt drenched due to constantly wiping away never-ending tears.  
“That’s correct,”  
Yuta’s chest felt as if it were going to explode. Just those few words of approval made Yuta want to dance in happiness, like he was on top of the world. _Like he could see colours._

“You don’t need to be able to see colours, if you can feel them.”


	2. Vibrant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong helps Yuta feel colours vibrantly.

 

> “You don’t need to be able to see colours, if you can feel them.”

* * *

 

Yuta sat in the sun, the warmth radiating and  heating up his body that shivered from the icy wind that swept his hair from his face. The Japanese male breathed relaxedly, his chest rising and falling slowly. The grass Yuta lay on was cold, but tickled his skin as the wind pushed the blades of grass to dance along his skin. He let out a small giggle to himself each time the grass came into contact with his skin, the sensation like a bright yellow; happiness and warmth.

“What are you laughing at?” 

The voice came from the right of Yuta, but he would know that voice from thousands of miles away.  _ Taeyong. _

 

Yuta smiled to himself, his eyes crinkling as his smile grew wider when he felt the touch of the other male beside him.

 

When ever Taeyong would come back to Yuta, he would start drawing and tracing small waved shaped lines on the younger with his fingertips to let the other know that he had returned. It was something they did and only they did. Yuta didn’t tell his other friends to let him know they were near him or had come back by tracing waved shaped lines or anything on him. It made Taeyong feel special, and that’s how Yuta wanted it to be.

 

“Say, Taeyong…”

The elder hummed, and kept placing flowers in the others hair that he had brought back. Yuta sat still in front of the other, facing the older with a small smile gracing his face. 

 

“Could you teach me how to feel more colours?’ 

 

Taeyong smiled widely and even though he knew the other couldn’t see it, he smiled anyway. Placing the rest of the flowers down, hee grabbed Yuta’s hand and lifted it delicately, placing it onto his cheek where his smile could be felt, leaning into the touch with ease. 

 

“Gladly.”

 

Taeyong took the others hand into his, interlocking their fingers together and clasping onto the other with a slight but comfortable pressure. He took out his phone, plugging his earphones in and placing them loosely into Yuta’s ears.

“I want you to still be able to hear me, but when I stop playing the track I want you to say how you feel about it and what colours you think are related to them, okay?” Taeyong said gently, placing the phone in his lap and cupping the others face before gracing a chaste kiss on the others nose. 

 

Taeyong played the tracks one by one, stopping before the next one started playing. He would stop and listen to Yuta’s words carefully, taking in what he had to say for each of the audios. 

 

“This is the last one, ready?” 

 

With a nod from Yuta, Taeyong carefully took the earphones out of the others ears, opened his mouth  _ and sang.  _

By the time he was done, Yuta had tears streaming down his face, and dropping down his chin. His eyes were filled with tears, they overflowed with tears, but his heart was so warm and content; his heart was full. 

 

“I think I understood that last one the most..” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“It was like a message, a message directed to a particular someone, and only that someone would be able to understand it…”

 

Taeyong leaned against the other, his arms pulling the Japanese male towards his chest and caressing the others soft locks. 

 

“Do you know who it was directed to, Yuta?’ 

Yuta let out more tears, and this time a smile.

 

“I understood the song, Taeyong. I understood it.” 

 

Taeyong leaned forward and connected Yuta’s lips with his own, feeling the other melt within seconds from the gesture. 

 

The colours were so clear now. Yuta could feel the colours,  _ much more vibrantly now.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I initially wasn't going to continue this at all, but I re-read the comments I received from the now first chapter of this story and my heart was literally about to burst. Even though I only received 3 comments, to me that's more than enough and it means so much to me, thank you so much <3


	3. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry but this is really rushed ;-; I'll try and make it better in the next chapter :'(

> The colours were so clear now. Yuta could feel the colours,  _ much more vibrantly now. _

* * *

 

Yuta sat in the bath, the water enveloping his skin in a warm, subtle touch. His arms wrapped around his knees and his hair damp, the music drifted around the tiled walls around him as his fingertips came into contact with the clear yet bubbly liquid. 

_ Knock Knock Knock _

The door opened, but Yuta stayed sitting, facing away from the door that had just opened. 

“Yuta?” 

The Japanese male hummed, fingertips still skimming the water. 

“It’s time to get out now…”

Yuta closed his eyes, and breathed.  _ What does water look like? How does it behave? _

“Yuta… look, your hands are all pruned up! Definitely time to get out.” This wasn’t out of the ordinary. Whenever Yuta stepped into the bath, he’d stay in for ‘too long’ until Taeyong had to come and fetch him out. 

Yuta let out a chuckle, and faced the direction of the other’s voice.

“Taeyongie… repeat what you just said to me in your head.”

Taeyong went silent, and then he let out a laugh, the sound resonating within the tiled walls of the bathroom. 

“Yuppi.. You know what I mean~” Taeyong let out with a slight whine to his voice.  _ Oh how Yuta would love to know what the other looked like.  _

“Come on, time to get out.”

Yuta raised his hand, waiting to feel the other’s wrap around his own and slowly pull him up to his feet. Taeyong leaned forward and placed a kiss on the younger male’s forehead, then wrapped a towel around his torso and guided him back towards their shared bedroom. 

He lead Yuta towards their bed and plopped him down to sit, telling him to wait patiently as he walked away to retrieve the younger’s clothing. 

Taeyong helped Yuta get dressed and then asked the other to wait patiently once again. 

Taeyong scurried off into the other room before walking back towards the Japanese male who was fiddling with the end of his sleeve. 

The older male wrapped his own hand around the younger’s, pulling his hand towards the multiple objects. 

Like usual, Taeyong got Yuta to say what he thought of what he was feeling, what he was touching, what colour he thought represented them. 

“Taeyong…”

The elder looked at the other, watching as his eyes filled with tears within seconds. Taeyong raised his hand and placed onto the younger’s face, wiping away the overflowing tears that came with small sobs. 

“Do you think I’ll ever get to know what you look like…?”

Taeyong stopped, his breath hitched and his eyes widened. He didn’t expect Yuta to ask him this, ever. He had thought about the younger’s curiosity but never did once think that Yuta would want to know what he looked like. 

Taeyong looked at Yuta,  his eyes softening at the sight of his hand still gracing the other’s face. Tears ran over his hand, rolling past and overflowing endlessly. 

Yuta kept on crying, his sobs breath hitching and getting caught in his lungs. 

The Japanese male opened his mouth and breathed a sigh, trying to stop his tears and sobs. He cupped Taeyong’s face and ran his fingers over the elder’s face, feeling the other with his fingertips. Taeyong let out a laugh, the feeling of the others fingertips gracing his features leaving a ticklish but burning sensation across his skin. 

 

“You’re beautiful, Taeyong. You are.” 


	4. NOT AN UPDATE!! BUT READ PLS!! <3

yes hi hello

kihyuta here :3

now, i'd like to ask your opinion on something aha...

well you see, this fic "The Colour of Lee Taeyong" was originally just a one-shot??? but i continued it anyway because i read over a few comments and they made my heart literally burst from happiness :") and because i believe that i currently am at a very happy and bright time of life, i am continuing it (although i have to say, the chapters don't correlate with the previous chapters?? at least i don't think so aha...) 

nonetheless,

this fic is a yutae fic

a yuta x taeyong fic

and i was wondering,

to the people that actually read this shit excuse for a story/fic

if i should add other nct members and ships into the story?

please let me know if i should!! i'd really appreciate it! <3

anyway, i'm working on the next chapter and it should be up soon, and hopefully by then i'll have enough i dunno, comments? or opinions to know whether or not i should add any members/ships into this fic  <3 

thanks!

love from kihyuta !~ <3


	5. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter literally makes zero sense... :/

> “You’re beautiful, Taeyong. You are.” 

* * *

Taeyong felt weird, he felt like there was something...missing. Yet, he couldn’t put his finger on it, and it made him uneasy. He didn’t know what it was, but he knew that something wasn’t right, and the fact that he didn’t know what this thing was, made him incredibly irritable. 

“Taeyong-”

“What?” 

The older male didn’t mean to snap at the younger, and when he did he could feel the guilt start to envelope him. 

“I.. I’m sorry Yuta… I didn’t know what came over me…” 

Taeyong let out a breath he had been holding in, his heart racing and his head spinning. Looking up at the other that stood at the door holding onto the edge of the door frame, Taeyong smiled and slowly slipped out of bed. He padded towards the Japanese male who was reassuring the other male and letting the other know it was okay, before Taeyong grasped the younger’s hands and pulled him towards himself, enveloping the other with his arms. 

Taeyong inhaled deeply, breathing in the others scent and letting the smell of mint and lemon wash over him. 

“Taeyong..?”

The elder let out a hum in response, burying his face in the neck of the younger. Taeyong didn’t want to move, he wanted to live in this moment. 

“Taeyong is everything okay..?”

Taeyong stopped, and tightened his grip around the younger’s small and thin frame. 

“Yeah… why wouldn’t they be?” 

That was a lie. And Yuta could tell a lie from a mile away,  _ especially if it was from Taeyong.  _

“Taeyong, don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not ly-” 

“I said. Don’t lie to me.”

Yuta’s voice was soft, but it held so much power that even Taeyong didn’t dare speak a wrong word. Yet it always amazed him how the other could figure out when he was lying. 

Yuta’s hands went up to stroke Taeyong’s hair his fingers swiftly combing through the other’s smooth and silky locks. The Japanese male let his hands travel through each strand of hair slowly massaging the other’s scalp and pressing down gently. He felt the older male go limp whilst he was still in his embrace, his shoulders relaxing after Yuta began his ministrations. Yuta could feel the way the elder was leaning more and more into the embrace, and usually it was Yuta who was clingy and wanted physical affection all the time, not the other way around. Therefore, Yuta knew that something was definitely up. 

“Taeyong… tell me what’s on your mind…”

Yuta could hear the anxiousness in the way Taeyong was breathing, the way his chest rose and fell gently but at an erratic pace as his body was pressed up against the younger male. 

“I feel… I feel as if I’m missing something… but I don’t know what it is and I’m really scared because it could be something important or it could be something that really needed to be done and-” 

Yuta cupped Taeyong’s face, accidently hitting the others nose whilst trying to cup Taeyong’s face, and placed his lips against the others soft ones, connecting them together. 

“Yuta why did you-”

“Happy 1 year.. Taeyong.”

By now, tears were streaming down Taeyong’s face, flooding in the crevices of Yuta’s hands as they rest on the elder’s cheeks. Taeyong’s breath hitched, getting caught in between his not-so-silent sobs. 

“I’m sorry… I forgot…” 

Yuta continued to cup the others face, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs and pressing small kisses on the tip of Taeyong’s nose. Once Yuta had gotten Taeyong to settle his tears and sobs, Yuta pressed a quick kiss on the other’s lips and smiled,

 

“You didn’t forget, you just let yourself get a little lost….

 

So hold onto me, so if we get lost, we get lost  _ together. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in an incredibly soft mood and I think I'm gonna include cherry blossoms into the next chapter like how I did with the first one :")  
> This fic is a mess but I hope you're all enjoying it! <3


	6. Because of You

> “You didn’t forget, you just let yourself get a little lost….
> 
> So hold onto me, so if we get lost, we get lost _together._ ”

* * *

Yuta was scared. He was alone, afraid, cold, and he didn’t know what to do or where to go.

Where could he go? What could he do? _He couldn’t see. He was_ **_lost._ **

Yuta didn’t know what was frightening, and what was welcoming. He didn’t know colours and feelings. He didn’t know the many things he could without his sight. He didn’t know.

Not without Taeyong.

Yuta didn’t know the many things he could do without his sight, without Taeyong.

Yuta didn’t know colours and feelings, without Taeyong.

Yuta didn’t know what was frightening and what was welcoming, without Taeyong.

Yuta didn’t know where to go, without Taeyong.

**_Yuta didn’t know what to do, without Taeyong._ **

But now, Yuta knew.

Yuta knew so many things, because of Taeyong.

Yuta knew the colour and feeling of cherry blossoms; the soft and subtle pink that were powdery yet coarse to the touch, the flowers that represented his home. The way Taeyong described them intrigued Yuta even more than he already was, as if there were a sea of cherry blossoms calling to him, only he didn’t know where to go. He could feel the soft flowers calling his name, but he was lost; he didn’t know where to go.

Yuta was being enveloped in darkness, he could feel the strong grip pulling him back and caging him in where all of his sense, including his sight, were put to a stop and his actions were robotic and controlled. He felt everything slip away, it was as if there were chains around his slender neck slowly tightening, the friction between the metal grinding so intensely Yuta could hear the sound ringing throughout his ears and mind like an alarm. He reach his hand out, to grab a hold of something, anything, but there was nothing. His hand would meet the crisp, cold air everytime.

Until, one day, when Yuta decided it would be the last time he outstretch his hand, in search for something, instead of the cool air, he met warmth.

Instead of cold air, Yuta met warmth. He felt warmth. Yuta could feel the warmth wrap around his hand, and radiating throughout his body as he felt the chains around his neck crumble and turn into meaningless dust, and instead focused on the feeling of sparks that ignited when the grip around his own hand became tighter. It wasn’t just warmth. _It was someone else’s warmth._

More importantly, _it was the warmth of_ **_Lee Taeyong._ **

**_It was all because of Lee Taeyong._ **

**_\------------------_ **

Yuta smiled to himself, the memories flooding back to him and replaying as if they were yesterday’s occurrences.

“What you smiling at?”

Yuta giggled, smiling wider and fiddling with his thumbs.

He could feel Taeyong’s presence next to him, he didn’t have to _see_ to know that the other was beside him, Yuta just knew.

“Oh nothing… “

“Whatever you say Yukkeuri…”

Yuta felt the kiss Taeyong pressed on his forehead, heat spreading across his cheeks.

Yuta sighed, and placed his hands on the ground beneath him where he sat comfortable on the grass.

“You know… Taeyongie… I never got to go the cherry blossoms that called out to me…”

In a way, Yuta was disappointed that he never met the cherry blossoms from his dreams or memories-

Yuta felt a flood, or an ocean if one could say, of soft petals fluttering around him and circulating throughout the wind in which he stood still,  breathing in the crisp clean air.

 

“Why meet them? Why go to them… when I brought them to you?”

-but then again, Yuta was happy. Because of Lee Taeyong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhh once again this doesn't make sense.... 
> 
> I updated my profile,,, because im an idiot and had no idea how to do it earlier....... 
> 
>  
> 
> IGNORE THIS!!  
> my social medias!~  
> ig:  
> private acc: @adormis  
> kpop acc: @kihyuta @hamzzikihyun @yutable  
> twitter: @nayutable  
> yt: @yutable (I have like... 1 yuta edit on there it's nothing special..)  
> weheartit: @kihyuta  
> tumblr: @kihyuta  
> spotify: @jeoneunseol


	7. NOT A CHAPTER! <3

HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL ADORABLE SUNSHINES

hello

kihyuta here :3

i'm sorry that this isn't an update but i'm working on the next chapter currently,

i just wanted to wish all of my muslim brothers and sisters (if there are any reading here) an Eid Mubarak! <3

Eid was yesterday for me as I'm in Australia, but that doesn't matter.

I wish you all a happy Eid and that your days are filled with love, happiness, care and all things great in life.

I'd also like to thank the people who have messaged me, or tweeted at me on twitter about my works on here.

It really means the world to me when I receive tweets, messages, comments, anything, from you guys, it's really sweet and it motivates me to keep going, thank you all so much, i love each and every one of you!

also, i'd like to quickly say, please don't be afraid to message me or talk to me, please do! i'd love to get to know you all and become friends!

anyway,

i'll get back to writing~

{HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TAEIL!!!~}

(also blackpink's comeback is amazing :")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my social medias!~  
> IGNOREE :D  
> ig:   
> private acc: @adormis  
> kpop acc: @kihyuta @hamzzikihyun @yutable  
> twitter: @nayutable  
> yt: @yutable (I have like... 1 yuta edit on there it's nothing special..)  
> weheartit: @kihyuta  
> tumblr: @kihyuta  
> spotify: @jeoneunseol


	8. Sense

> “Why meet them? Why go to them… when I brought them to you?” 
> 
> -but then again, Yuta was happy. Because of Lee Taeyong. 

* * *

  
  


Senses. Yuta had all but one. Sight. But that was okay, Yuta was okay without being able to see the bright sun rays that shone on upon the world, the pale blue sky filled clouds,  _ the beautiful face of Lee Taeyong  _ , Yuta was okay. 

Yuta was grateful. He was still able to hear the sounds of life, the wind that would cause the glass to slightly shake or the birds that whistled in the park that he and Taeyong frequently visited. He was still able to feel the rain as it came into contact with his skin, or when Taeyong wrapped his arms around his waist. He was still able to smell the bread and pastries that were freshly made every day from the small bakery down the road, or the food and creations Taeyong cooked for the two of them. He was still able to taste the food that he could link back to home, and sweets that Taeyong liked to snack on. Even though he didn’t have his sight, Yuta was grateful. 

“Yukkuri!~~”

The Japanese male  heard Taeyong called out to him from the kitchen where he was seated comfortably on the couch in the living room, snuggled up in blankets. 

Yuta let out a hum in response, stretching his arms and legs, the blanket falling off his body during the process. 

“Yukkuri~~ I want you to try and few things for me~~ Please?~”

Yuta sat up, pushing his back against the couch and straightening his posture. The Japanese male could hear footsteps padding towards him, and then what sounded like a tray or plate, something with a flat surface, being placed onto the coffee table. 

Taeyong stared at the younger male, watching him fiddle with the loose strands on the edge of his sweater, fingers picking at the frayed corners. He watched as Yuta made faces, pouting to himself and then giggling to himself afterwards; it was adorable, and Taeyong was sure his heart was about to burst. 

Yuta patted the space on the couch beside him, sensing Taeyong’s presence and beckoning him to take the seat to his right. Once he felt the lounge dip down slightly, Yuta scooted closer to the other, his arm coming into contact with Taeyong’s. 

“So, Yongie… what did you want me to try?”

Taeyong let out a chuckle and patted the younger on the head, slowly stroking his hair. 

“Eager now, are we?” 

Yuta pouted, and although he couldn’t see Taeyong’s reaction, he knew he was overjoyed by the way he could hear the older’s chuckles. 

“Say ‘ahh’~~!” 

Yuta didn’t know why Taeyong was acting so ‘cutesy’ today, but the Japanese male wasn’t complaining, he could almost feel the colours radiating off of the Korean male seated next to him. 

 

-

 

Yuta had tried almost everything that Taeyong wanted him to, except one last thing.

“Yukkuri, there’s one last thing I want you to try…”

Yuta let out a hum in response, easing into the couch when he felt the other get up, the weight beside him disappearing.

And then,

Yuta felt soft lips against his, creating a harmony of colours, blending into the room, bleeding colour and emotion; passion, happiness,  _ love. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SDJFBJVBJLVNWRLJ I'M BACK....ish.... from a long ass hiatus :')
> 
> dunno if some of you know but i was in hospital not too long ago for about 7 weeks??  
> i hope you're all doing well!!  
> i'm going to try and update this mess asap, even though theres no plot or anything whatsoever....
> 
> i'm thinking of starting a new fic, what do you think...?
> 
> IGNORE THIS!!  
> my social medias!~  
> ig:  
> private acc: @adormis  
> kpop acc: @kihyuta @hamzzikihyun @yutable  
> twitter: @nayutable  
> yt: @yutable (I have like... 1 yuta edit on there it's nothing special..)  
> weheartit: @kihyuta  
> tumblr: @kihyuta  
> spotify: @jeoneunseol


End file.
